<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by the_final_pam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286300">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam'>the_final_pam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, It’s not in her POV you can just tell, Luz is leaving the isles and Amity is sad, Luz wants to kiss amity very much, Sweet, it’s just what i set out to write, then i didn’t, theres a cool sky tho, there’s no real stargazing here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then she remembers. Every month the sky on the boiling isles turns into the near perfect gradient of pink, purples, blues, and oranges. </p><p>As someone who’s lived her whole life on the Boiling Isles, she’s kind of bored with it. </p><p>At this point it’s only useful for taking photos or looking at it out the window while listening to sad music.</p><p>But Luz would like it, hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>Or: I just wanted to write basic fluff for once</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, Amity doesn’t know what she was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She retraces her steps in her mind, the things that led up to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boiling Isles has strange weather, especially in how it looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not strange to Amity of course, but every time Luz looks and sees so much as a blue leaf she freaks. At least when Luz holds up the leaf and starts to ramble Amity has a chance to just.. stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Luz tells her that summer in her relme is near over and she’s going home next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity. Amity really doesn’t know what to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity from 2 months would be relieved, Amity from 1 month ago might be sad, would miss Luz but it would like,crush or anything. But now Amity? The Amity that’s sitting in her bed thinking about how Luz is leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Amity is going to cry if she keeps sitting here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she remembers. Every month the sky on the boiling isles turns into the near perfect gradient of pink, purples, blues, and oranges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As someone who’s lived her whole life on the Boiling Isles, she’s kind of bored with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point it’s only useful for taking photos or looking at it out the window while listening to sad music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Luz would like it, hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Luz got here it would be the third ‘sky night’ or whatever fancy name it’s really called she’d be able to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She missed the first because it happened right before she made her way to Amity’s relme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time was because King had insisted they have  an all nighter to do  something that was more likely than not, very stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next one is coming tomorrow, Amity has time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, here we are. Amity sitting in a field, waiting for Luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever she used to invite Boscha to something, if Boscha was so much as 3 minutes late, she wasn’t coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She likes to think Luz isn’t going to bail on her. The thing is, this is the first time they’ve hung out alone. Unless you count defeating a monster together in front of 15 ‘alone’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, 10 minutes late, she hears,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AMITY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity turns around, and sees Luz running to her from the forest that boxes in the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SORRY I’M LATE!” despite being only a yard away from Amity Luz is still yelling at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Luz gets a foot away from amity she drops down and slides over to Amity, probably ripping the knees of her pants in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the surprise”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity looks at her wrist before remembering she let Luz borrow her watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallows her divinity and grabs Luz’s wrist and checks the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be here in 10 minutes” Amity quickly lets go of Luz’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amityyy that’s too long” Luz lays down and sticks her feet up, looking at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you can find something to fill the horribly long 10 minuets I’m all ears” Amity says through laughs, laying down next to Luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.. Oh!” Luz pulls out a pack of sticky notes and quickly draws a symbol on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity has no way of knowing which spell it is until she taps the paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a long cylinder of ice comes out of the paper and Luz starts hitting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity, it will make sense in a second just help me punch this ice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity rolls her eyes and quickly casts a spell and punches down on the ice, turning it into a pile of snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Luz yells then picks up the snow and tosses it at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity gasps “How dare you use me for such evil deeds!” She casts a snowball and fires it at Luz, hitting her in the face. She wipes the snow off her face and looks up, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity turns around to see the sky, it’s somehow prettier then it’s always been.Maybe it’s just Luz rubbing off on the Isle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise” Amity says weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz turns to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity, I’m leaving tomorrow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz wh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me finish.” Amity tilts her head but nods. “I might never find a way back here so I’m gonna do this now because. I just. I want to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz urges the 2 steps it takes to get to Amity with a determined look and grabs Amity shoulders and kisses her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity eyes go wide but right as she feels Luz about to pull away she kisses back. Because how couldn’t she. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity screws her eyes shut and promises that she’ll find a way for Luz to visit her, but that is a problem for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>